Un nuevo sentimiento florece
by IWAI-CHAN
Summary: Una chica llamada Hinata Hyga quien se empeña en salir adelante para que su padre reconozca sus esfuerzos, y con el paso de los días se enterara de una noticia que la dejara atónita, le pasaran cosas inesperadas y también obtendrá el apoyo de sus amigos en los momentos que jamas pensó en tener...
1. Capítulo 1

¡HOLA, HOLA! Soy **IWAI-CHAN** una nueva escritora de esta página espero ser aceptada y espero que os gusten mis historias de esta pareja que sin duda para mí se debe formar y gracias a todo aquellos que leen esta historia mis más sinceros agradecimientos

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis historias

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos o recuerdos

Y bueno ya no os incomodo más.

Muchas gracias y Bienvenidos a….

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO FLORECE

Después de estar dos largos años fuera de mi cuidad konoha he decidido volver, ya que e extrañado mucho a mis amigos quisiera saber cómo están poder abrazarlos, salir con ellos, platicar de todo lo que yo no he podido saber ya que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de aldea decidiré partir hacia mi aldea mañana por la mañana…se lo decía ella misma mientras se dirigía a casa de su abuela

…EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS…

Estuve mucho tiempo fuera ya que yo seré la próxima heredera de las empresas Hyuga y tengo que esforzarme lo mejor posible para que mi padre se sienta orgullosa de mi soy la próxima heredera ya que mi hermana esta muy pequeña asi que yo tendré que asumir responsabilidad en ello espero no estropear las cosas por ahora me tengo que esforzar y seguir adelante

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Abuela ya me voy gracias por todo

– llevas todo?

–si abuela gracias - le sonríe y se va. –Bueno creo que me tomara tres días llegar a konoha así que empezare mi camino

EN KONOHA...

¡NARUTO! Devuélveme eso o ya verás

– jajajaja jamás es mío, mira mira jumm…está muy sabroso

\- kyaaaa ya verás ven acá inmediatamente Naruto

–jajajaja ni loco me acercare a ti

\- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! …

-Aaahh…Naruto y Mizuki siempre andan peleando…Shino?

– mmm eso es común entre ellos dos y hasta que Mizuki no lo atrape no lo dejara en paz…

-Kiba alzo su mirada al cielo el cual el sol se estaba ocultando entre la montaña hokage, se queda observando el cielo con unas pocas nubes del mismo color y entre pensamientos se preguntaba donde estaría Hinata y como estará… derrepente sintió algo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y viro su rostro al ver a Mizuki al lado

– mmm estabas muy concentrado – y con su codo le golpea en el pecho

-Aa-a…q-que paso con Naruto – se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente

–Aaah jejeje este…mmm…etto…esta allí y con su mano señalo a este que estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, un morado en el ojo y llorando

Al caer la noche los cuatro se despidieron y cogieron rumbo hacia sus hogares

**.**

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Un ratito mas –y se arropo de nuevo y girando al otro lado de la cama

-Aaah suspiro Mizuki con impaciencia – ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TOCA QUE DESPERTARLO A MI! ¿POR QUE NO LO HACEN USTEDES? – grita por la ventana…

-Por que tu lo despiertas más rápido además tu eres una mujer así que…bueno en fin alzo sus brazos y los paso tras su cabeza además ya nos va a coger la tarde así que es mejor que lo despiertes además …-sonrió ladino- eres buena despertando a Naruto

-Aaah suspiro- no puedo creer que haga esto de nuevo y entro a la habitación – la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada al ver el desorden en esa habitación y en ese apartamento…- porque será que siempre que se van sakura y sasuke de viaje tengo que levantarlo yo- mascullaba entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua, lo cogió y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto….

-Levántate Naruto que nos cojera la tarde por tu culpa…¡BAKAA!

-Nooo…un ratito mas…- Esta bien Naruto tu lo pediste…

SPLASH…- Y el rubio se levanta de su cama asustado y vira su rostro hacia un lada mirando furioso a aquella chica que sonreía – JAJAJA tu lo pediste

– Vas a haber Mizuki me las vas a pagar…

.

.

¡Vamos! Naruto que nos dejaran fuera de clases y todo por tu culpa por no despertarte temprano y hacernos tropezar y caer baka

-Ya está bien yo tengo la culpa por haberme despertado de esa manera

-Mizuki y Naruto siguieron corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto antes de que cerraran las puertas y los dejaran afuera…

.

En el instituto konoha…

-Kiba y Shino se estaban preguntando donde estaban Mizuki y Naruto ya que dejaron a Mizuki en casa de Naruto…

-Cuando escucharon las puertas eran ellos dos, estaban con los cabellos revueltos y llenos de hojas, con el uniforme mal puesto, rasgados y con raspones en la cara y las piernas.

-Pero chicos que les ha pasado?-pregunto Kiba

-Los dos prefirieron no responder y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, al sentarsen se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entra el profesor Hatake Kakashi, un profesor muy atractivo, con el cabello revuelto y de color plata, con una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y su bandana que le cubría su ojo derecho, un hombre que a pesar de ser tan atractivo, es amable y muy joven…

.

.

.

En las afueras de konoha…

-Ya me falta poco para llegar solo un poco mas y estaré devuelta en mi hogar con mis amigos, aaah -suspiro- como me muero por ver a mis amigos ya hace mucho no los veo y no se que será la vida de mi mejor amiga n-no se que decirle cuando llegue ni se donde se encontrara, bueno creo que mejor seguiré mi camino me falta poco me he tomado mucho tiempo descansando solo un poco mas y estare de vuelta en mi hogar.

Al día siguiente…En el instituto konoha...

-Sonó el timbre anunciando la salida del descanso.

-Kiba, Shino, Mizuki y Naruto salieron del aula de clases dirigiéndose al gran patio del instituto, se sentaron en una mesa para poder comerse sus bentou.

-Aaah- Suspiro Kiba satisfecho con su comida- No notan que las clases están pasando muy lento? Que aburrimiento

–Mientras Naruto apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa y se iba quedando dormido lentamente y Mizuki lo noto y le robo la comida a Naruto, Shino la miro y le dijo: -Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a engordar. –Mizuki prefirió ignorar ese comentario y seguir comiendo…

.

A la salida los cuatro al salir del instituto se dirigieron al puesto de ichiraku y duraron un buen rato charlando y comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos y con los estómagos llenos. Salieron de allí y se dirigieron cada uno a sus hogares pero Kiba y Mizuki se fueron juntos ya que Vivian casi por el mismo barrio, por el camino charlaban y se reían cuando abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver a esa persona para en aquel callejón, aquella chica al ver a esas dos personas sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos, ellos al ver que la chica se iba acercando cada vez más se quedaron como piedra "literalmente" cuando la tuvieron tan cerca la chica les sonrió y los saludo ellos intentaban devolverle el saludo pero sentían que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, la chica se sonrojo al ver como la observaban, mientras que ellos dos no sabían qué hacer, de repente sintieron un golpe que los saco del estado en el que se encontraban viraron la cabeza la cabeza hacia el lado de dónde provino el golpe los dos se molestaron al ver a Naruto sonriendo y con sus manos en las cabezas de ambos y los dos de un puño lo tiraron al suelo cuando alzaron sus cabezas volvieron a mirar al frente y la chica aun seguía hay cabizbaja y sonrojada ellos después se miraron y se acercaron mas a la chica que hace mucho tiempo no veían.

La observaban de pies a cabeza y viceversa, la chica al sentirse más observada se sonrojo más de lo normal, ellos se sorprendieron al verla tan cambiada, ahora ya estaba un poco más alta, su cabello más largo, su cuerpo…se diría que se había desarrollado bastante para la edad que tenia

-Mizuki no aguanto más y se lanzo hacia su amiga abrazándola y sintiendo unas ganas de llorar de la felicidad al ver a su amiga otra vez después de tanto tiempo ¡Hinata! me alegra verte aquí otra vez, no vuelvas a irte nunca, lo dijo con su voz rota por el llanto

-Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse y la abrazo fuertemente diciéndole que no se volvería a separar de ella nunca más y sobre todo por tanto tiempo

-Kiba se sonrojo y rodo sus ojos apenado por esa escena que estaban haciendo esas dos en plena calle y Naruto todavía en el suelo se puso las manos en la cara sobándose por los golpes que recibió.

Mizuki se separo de un poco de Hinata para limpiarse las lagrimas, Hinata hizo lo mismo y después de limpiarse bajo su brazo y miro a Kiba

Kiba sintió la mirada de Hinata y se sonrojo pero él tampoco aguanto más y la abrazo, Naruto se levanto del suelo y miro a aquella chica que era muy linda por cierto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mizuki la cual tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Oye Mizuki quien es esa chica que esta con kiba?

Mizuki alzo una ceja y lo miro incrédula

Naruto miro hacia otro lado sonrojándose al ver como Mizuki lo observaba

-…Su nombre es Hinata…Hyuga Hinata

-Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-…e-ella es la…la heredera de las empresas Hyuga

Mizuki con una sonrisa asintió

-Naruto aun sorprendido por tal respuesta miro a aquella chica que seguía con Kiba - …mmm… he escuchado de ella pero jamás pensé que fuera tan hermosa…ella es la Hinata de la que todos hablan, ya veo por fin la conozco…

Ya se estaba acercando la noche y ellos tres decidieron ir a acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa.

Arigatou- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndose de sus amigos, entro a su hogar el cual hace mucho tiempo no veía, al entrar vio a su hermana y a su padre sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar y se sorprendió porque su hermana Hanabi también había cambiado bastante, ahora ya era un poco más alta, su cabello más largo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y era de un color castaño oscuro idéntico al de su padre, un golpe la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y es que era su hermana que se había abalanzado sobre ella.

-¡Oneesan! No vuelvas a irte- lo dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.

\- Tranquila…Hana te prometo que nunca jamás me volveré a ir por tanto tiempo- y le deposita un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

Hanabi se levanta del suelo y con sus brazo se limpia sus lagrimas y Hinata se levanta del suelo y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Hanabi.

-Ven vamos con papá.

Hanabi asintió y se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su padre.

Hiashi el padre de Hinata al verla le da un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza ya que su esposa esta reflejada en ella pareciera como si hubiera reencarnado en el cuerpo de su hija, se levanta de el sofá y se dirige a ella con el fin de volverla a sentir en sus brazos.

A Hinata le despierta un sentimiento de alegría ya que su padre no la abrazaba desde que era pequeña, sin embargo Hinata con una gran alegría le corresponde el abrazo.

Hiashi se separa un poco de Hinata y le dice:

-Por qué no te va a descansar, debes estar agotada ya que debisteis haber tenido un viaje muy largo

Hinata asintió y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la observo, la verdad seguía igual a como la había dejado cuando se fue, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el baño a calentar el agua mientras que se desvestía, al terminar de desvestirse se sumerge en la bañera y se relaja… - al rato recordó a aquel chico que se encontraba con sus amigos.

– quien es ese chico, aunque es muy atractivo, con sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos tan azules como el mar, alto, moreno…

-Hinata se sonrojo al recordar tan bien a aquel chico, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en la toalla a su cuerpo, al salir su padre entro y al encontrarla así viro su rostro hacia el suelo.

-Hinata ya hable con la directora y me dijo que empezaras mañana las clases en el instituto konoha

Hinata le agradeció y su padre salió, después se dirige al armario y saca un camisón que le cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color azul y unas bragas de color rosado, puso la ropa encima de la cama mientras se quitaba la toalla

En la casa de Naruto…

Así que aquella chica es Hinata Hyuga, esa es la chica la cual mi padre habla, pero tengo que admitirlo es una chica muy linda aunque también muy rara ¡aahh!-suspiro- creo que es mejor olvidarme de esto e irme a dormir mañana me espera un largo día

A la mañana siguiente…

Hinata se levanto de par en par y se fue a duchar por Dios le había cogido la tarde el primer día de clases… cogió su uniforme que su empleada le había dejado encima de la cama se lo puso rápido y se agarro el cabello en dos coletas y peino su flequillo, agarro su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina agarro una tostada se la metió en la boca, cogió su bentou y salió de su casa a mil abrió la puerta principal y salió corriendo hacia el instituto

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su salón abrió la puerta y al entrar escucho su nombre…justo a tiempo- se dijo a si misma

-Señorita Hyuga pase y ubíquese en su puesto- le dice el profesor Hatake

Hinata se sonroja al sentirse observada por toda la clase y se dirige hacia su puesto con la cabeza baja, alza la vista y todavía ve que la están mirando.

Al instante entra la directora Tsunade- una mujer rubia de cabello largo, de buen cuerpo, no muy alta, bien vestida y unos ojos de un color miel muy hermosos- buenos días, se preguntaran que hago aquí y por que habrá una desconocida en su salón, pues esa desconocida es Hyuga Hinata

Al sentirse nombrada se levanta de su silla y se presenta…

\- Y desde hoy será su compañera de clases así que por favor trátenla bien y sigan con lo suyo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- después de lo dicho se retira del aula de clases

Después de eso todos comprendieron y siguieron con sus clases normales

Al rato Hinata sintió que alguien la estaba observando desde hace rato pero no sabía quién era, miraba para todos los lados pero todos estaban mirando al profesor- entonces quien rayos era el que la estaba perturbando con la mirada?

Después se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás, y al mirar hacia atrás se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico en el cual había pensado anoche cuando se estaba duchando...

-Que hace este chico aquí? No sabía que el estudia aquí, ni tampoco sabía que estaba en el mismo salón que yo, no lo puedo creer…

En el descanso…

Hinata al salir del aula de clases se encuentra con sus amigos y se sorprende también porque tampoco sabía que estudiaban en la misma institución, después de darse cuenta se decidieron ir a una mesa y hablar de todo lo que había hecho desde que se marcho de konoha.

.

Pasaron las horas de clase y se dirigieron a la salida Kiba y Mizuki acompañaron a Hinata a hasta su casa y de ahí los dos se reanudaron su camino.

.

.

.

Paso una semana de clases completa y Hinata no aguanto más sentía que iba a explotar de ira ¿porque ese chico no paraba de mirarla? acaso tenía algo en el cabello, o en el uniforme, o en la cara ¿Qué? Arrg- gruñe y se pone las manos en la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello pensando en que se volvería loca si no le decía algo al respecto…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡HOLA!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de UN NUEVO SENTIMENTO FLORECE, y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de crear una nueva historia para ustedes, acepto reviews, y también me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia y muchas gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes que lo pasen súper bien. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capitulo 2

¡HOLA! COMO ESTAN AQUÍ IWAI-CHAN REPORTANDOSE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE UN NUEVO SENIMIETO FLORECE GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS Y MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO YA QUE PERMANECI OCUPADA Y TAMBIEN CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON EL COMPUTADOR Y OTRAS COSAS EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO ESPERO Y ME PERDONEN TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDDOS Y YA NO OS RETRASO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE QUE VIENE GRACIAS A TODOS Y SEGUIMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO FLORECE…

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis historias

CAPITULO 2

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

SABADO...EN LA CASA HYUGA

Una chica alta no mucho de cabello largo lacio de un color rojizo, unos ojos de color verdes y piel morena, estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Hinata Hyuga su amiga de la infancia en este caso la mejor amiga que haya tenido, antes de picar a la puerta de su amiga Hanabi Hyuga hermana de Hinata le dijo:

\- Hinata aun sigue durmiendo es mejor que no la despiertes por que se enojara y créeme eso no es bonito cuando ella se enoja creí que si pero ya sé que no es así además ella no es de las personas que despiertan con facilidad

Mizuki le sonrió a Hanabi y le dijo:- Tranquila no te preocupes yo sé como despertarla y acto seguido entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta… Hanabi seguía pensando en que algo malo iba a suceder.

En la habitación de Hinata….

Mizuki retira la manta que cubría a su mejor amiga, la mira detalladamente de pies a cabeza con su largo cabello esparcido por toda la cama y parte de su cuerpo, hasta su pijama que de unos pantalones largos y su blusa con un estampado de un conejo durmiendo en una luna, se acerco a ella y se sentó en un borde de la cama al lado de ella y se dijo así misma – esta niña no ha cambiado nada sigue teniendo sus mismos gustos por ese conejo y sigue durmiendo mucho pero ya es toda una mujer aunque sigue siendo tímida y es muy tierna, solo espero que nunca cambie mi pequeña Hinata- acaricio sus cabellos lentamente mientras que Hinata sentía que alguien estaba a su lado pero no le incomodaba, al momento Hinata abre un ojo suavemente para luego abrir el otro y poder enfocar su vista en aquella persona que tenia al lado al darse cuenta que era su amiga se sorprendió y se levanto de su cama aun con la vista puesta en ella y le pregunta:

-Mi-Mizu-chan que haces aquí a tan tempranas horas del dia? – mira el reloj y eran las 8:30 am

\- Mizuki le sonríe y le dice- se te olvida mi pequeña Hinata que hoy iriamos de compras? tu me lo prometiste me dijiste que sería como en los viejos tiempos- y pone una cara de tristeza

-Mi-Mizu-chan no se me olvida n-no te preocupes me iré a bañar ya vuelvo- lo decía agitando las manos para que su amiga no se pusiera triste

Mientras que Hinata se dirigía al baño Mizuki decidió ir hacia el armario mirando que encontraba para que Hinata se pusiera, encontrando en ello toda su ropa, sabía que a Hinata no le gustaba que le revisaran el armario pero ella lo hacía sin más, saco toda la ropa del armario dejándolo completamente vacío, mirando cada una de las prendas que había tirado encima de la cama sentía que se volvería loca si no le encontraba algún vestuario antes de que ella saliera del baño, después de tanto mirar aquellas prendas por fin se decidió en cual vestiría su amiga seria un jersey de un color rosa claro y unos shorts negros, sabía que Hinata pronto saldría del baño así que empezó a organizar todo la ropa antes de que en verdad se enojara y no salieran a ningún lado, dejo las prendas a un lado de la cama y empezó a doblar y guardar todas las camisas y pantalones.

Soltó un largo suspiro al haber guardado todo eso tan rápido y justo en el tiempo en que Hinata llegaba a la habitación, Hinata miro a Mizuki ella le sonrió salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Hinata miro confundida hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó entonces ahí fue donde comprendió del por qué había hecho eso su amiga sonrió tristemente al recordar viejos tiempos – me hacía mucha falta esto gracias Mizu-chan – se paró de la cama y se empezó a vestir.

Mizuki se dirigió a la parte de abajo hasta llegar a la sala a esperar a Hinata al llegar se dirigió a aquella mesita de té donde habían unas fotografías de cuando Hinata era una niña y estaba con su madre se dio cuenta de que Hinata cada vez se parecía más a ella, cabello largo y lacio de un color negro azulado, una piel tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos de un extraño color perla, era verdad Hinata ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y giro su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba hay – ya estas lista?

-Si ya estoy lista – y le brinda una tierna sonrisa

Aquella dos chichas salieron de aquella casa y se dirigieron al gran centro comercial

.

Al llegar empezaron a entrar a diferentes almacenes de ropa y zapatos, buscaban miraban y compraban algunas cosas, pararon en una heladería y se pusieron a hablar un rato mientras se comían sus helados. Siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial y se adentraron aun almacén de juegos, se pusieron a jugar hasta al atardecer después de tanto jugar decidieron salir de allí e ir al parque, en el camino observaron una tienda en donde vendía todo tipo de joyería entraron en aquella tienda y Hinata observo que en la vitrina había un collar con un pequeño dije de un conejito durmiendo en una luna lo observo con tanta delicadeza admirando aquel material cristalino, se concentro tanto en aquel collar que no se dio cuenta de a qué horas había llegado la noche

-Mizuki se percato tanto en aquella mirada que expresaba su amiga al ver ese collar todos los recuerdos llegaron a ella al ver es pequeña figura que colgaba de aquel collar

Flash back

-¡Hime-chan! Donde estas?

-Aquí abuelo, pero no me digas Hime sabes que no me gusta, se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero

\- Hinata-chan sabes que tú eres y seguirás siendo mi pequeña princesita, le sonríe y le pone una mano en la cabeza – sabes, tengo algo para ti y sé que te va a gustar

Hinata mira a su abuelo confundida ya que su abuelo tenía algo en su mano que por cierto escondía muy bien

Hinanta no aguanto más su curiosidad y le pregunta a su abuelo- que es lo que tienes escondido en tu mano, abuelo? – él le sonríe y le muestra un collar con un hermoso dige ella agradecida abraza a su abuelo y le dice con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- muchas gracias abuelo, se lo mostrare a Mizuki-chan

Se dirigió a la salida y salió corriendo directo a casa de Mizuki, al llegar toca el portón y al mismo instante escucha un ya voy, Hinata espera un poco impaciente por contarle a su amiga del regalo que le dio su abuelo, espero un momento y escucho la puerta abrirse, acto seguido se asoma una hermosa mujer de cabello largo de un color rojizo, de unos ojos color miel, piel morena y no muy alta quien le permite pasar para buscar a su amiga

-Hinata espera, tengo que decirte que Mizuki aun no se ha despertado

\- está bien señora Hitomi yo la despertare no se preocupe-le sonríe y se dirige hacia la habitación de su amiga

\- A, Hinata se me olvida tienes un lindo collar

-gracias-le sonríe y se va

Al llegar a la habitación de su amiga abre la puerta y se encuentra a Mizuki casi en el suelo y le dio algo de risa al encontrarla como estaba, con casi medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y envuelta con una sabana y balbuceando dormida, se dirigió hacia ella para acomodarla un poco en la cama pero por error cogió un extremo de la sabana que tenia envuelta y la jalo, al hacerlo Mizuki callo de la cama de una manera algo graciosa, al notar que Mizuki se estaba despertando decidió saludarla

-buenos días Mizu-chan

-eeh? Buenos días Hina-chan- lo dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo perezosamente y algo dormida

Hinata espero un momento para que Mizuki se despertara mejor

-EEH! Hinata-chan que haces aquí tan temprano?

\- jajajaja Mizu-chan son las 11:00 am

-Mmm para mi sigue siendo temprano Hina-chan -se sentó en la cama e hizo un puchero con algo de pereza

Más tarde…

-Hina-chan, está haciendo mucho calor- decía Mizuki sentada en la sombra de un árbol junto con Hinata, dicho esto se formo un silencio entre ellas dos, al rato Hinata recordó que no le había dicho nada a Mizuki respecto al collar que le había dado su abuelo

-Mizu-chan mira lo que me dio mi abuelo

-Ooh! ese no es el collar del que siempre me hablas?

\- Si este es, y mi abuelo me lo dio esta mañana antes de ir a tu casa

-Oh ya veo- le brinda una enorme sonrisa- está muy lindo tu collar espero lo cuides mucho

-Si- y le sonríe tiernamente- mmm…Mizuki por que no vamos a comprar unos helados?

\- Sii, vamos

Se paran inmediatamente y salen corriendo hacia el carrito de helados, al salir corriendo se tropiezan con unos niños de su misma edad

-auch! me las van a pagar, ¡eh..! ¡Ella es la hija de Hyuga!

-¡Sí! ¡Debe ser familiar de neji! Probablemente debe de ser demasiado engreída, piensa que es mejor que nosotros por su familia y sus empresas

-Yo-yo no soy así, en absoluto…

Sale corriendo con Mizuki y cojen del cuello de la camisa a Hinata- ¡eh! ¡Tú! ¿Tratando de escaparte? ¡Qué idiota! ¡No dejen que se vaya la otra!

Mizuki corrió con todas sus fuerzas por dejar a su amiga sola pero si corría rápido y no se dejaba atrapar seguro la ayudaría…

-No quiere decir que porque seas un Hyuga te voy a tener respeto, veamos…-mientras Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo en la rodeo mirándola detenidamente y dijo mientras cojia el collar de Hinata- oh que bonito collar traes creo que me lo quedare- se lo jalo reventándolo inmediatamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo rápidamente sonriendo burlonamente mientras que Hinata seguía asustada, se asusto mas al escuchar un ruido, rápidamente pensó en su amiga 'oh , no puede ser atraparon a Mizuki' – volvió a prestar atención al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, sin dejar de pensar en Mizuki, al ver que se asomaba una figura se dio cuenta de que no era ella si no alguien más, hasta que escucho algo proveniente de ese niño

– Oye déjala en paz ella no te está haciendo nada

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, vete de aquí

-Ya te dije, déjala en paz- salió corriendo lanzándose encima de él- corre!- pero ella no lo hizo quedo sorprendida e inmóvil y se preguntaba mentalmente 'porque? no lo entiendo, porque me ayudas? La mayoría de los niños me odian por ser una Hyuga, por eso mantengo con Mizuki por que la madre de ella era una de las mejores amigas de mi mama por eso fui que la conocí y por eso solo mantengo con ella, no lo entiendo…'

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos al sentirse jalada, se alegro al ver que era su amiga y que se encontraba bien pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal al saber que no le pudo agradecer a aquel chico, corrieron hasta tal punto de sentirse seguras

-Mizuki, como escapaste de los otros niños?

-Aaah, pues corrí todo lo que mis pies me permitieron correr hasta llegar a casa de mi madre, le conté lo sucedido y salió tras de mí y buscamos a los niños que me perseguían y mi madre les jalo las orejas llevándolos a cada uno hasta sus hogares, mientras ella hacia eso yo decidí volver para ayudarte pero vi que se me adelantaron entonces aproveche y te saque de allí, perdón por dejarte sola

-Tranquila, al contrario gracias porque me ayudaste a salir de ahí- le sonríen y acto seguido la abraza, Mizuki le corresponde el abrazo tratando de animarla

-Tranquila Hina-chan ya todo paso vamos a casa

Final flash back

-Aah-suspiro Mizuki- Supongo que Hinata recordó aquel día-estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata se había marchado sin ella, decidió emprender su camino y alcanzarla- después de todo no creo que vaya muy lejos- siguió corriendo hasta encontrarla, la vio sentada en una banca y decidió acompañarla, se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio por un corto tiempo, hasta que Hinata lo rompió

-Mizuki-chan sabes ese chico Naruto me recuerda un poco a aquel niño que me ayudo en ese entonces, jamás supe de ese niño y nunca le pude agradecer lo que hizo por mi, me siento un poco mal por eso

-No te preocupes por eso Hina-chan yo se que muy pronto se te dará la oportunidad de agradecerle

-Porque dices eso Mizu-chan?

-No lo sé solo lo presiento-Hinata la miro un poco confundida

-Mmm…está bien, solo espero que sea cierto y pronto

-Hina-chan ya es algo tarde es mejor que nos vayamos a la casa

\- Si es cierto…

Y así sin más paso el fin de semana

Lunes por la mañana…

Casa Hyuga

-Hinata apúrate que nos va a coger la tarde

-Aah-suspiro Mizuki- está bien pero hazle rápido

\- Listo vez te dije que no demoraría

-Que estabas haciendo?

-Estaba buscando unos apuntes que hice ayer para poder repasar un poco antes del examen

-EXAMEN**! **No puede ser, no me acordaba de ese examen, Hina-chan que voy a hacer- decía desesperadamente

-Tranquila, el examen es después del descanso así que podemos estudiar las dos de mis apuntes

-No sé qué haría sin ti- decía esto mientras la abrazaba

-Mizuki creo que es mejor darnos prisa porque nos cojera la tarde

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Konoha…

Definitivamente si no es Naruto es Mizuki pero a alguno de esos dos siempre le tiene que coger la tarde

-Eso es cierto Kiba, donde esos dos lleguen un día de estos temprano a la escuela se acabara el mundo, no es por exagerar pero es cierto, decía Chouji mientras destapaba un paquete de papas como costumbre cada mañana antes de que el maestro llegara a dar las clases

-Hola chicos como están?

-Hola Tenten bien y tu? 

-Bien Kiba un poco preocupada por el examen que nos harán ahora después del descanso, la verdad no eh podido estudiar mucho para ese examen y eso que yo soy una de las que mejor les va en esas pruebas pero temo que hoy fallare

\- Mmm que mal Tenten pero aun tienes algo de tiempo para pres…

-Hola chicos como están?

\- Oh, Hinata como estas?

-Muy bien Kiba-kun, pensé que iba a llegar algo tarde pero veo que no fue asi

-La verdad si estas algo cojida de la tarde Hinata solo que el maestro kakashi aun no llega esa fue tu ventaja

-Mmm ya, y de que hablaban?

-Del examen que va a ver ahora

-Oh y me imagino que tu si estudiaste Tenten

-No la verdad no pude por algunas cosas que tuve que hacer y no sé qué hacer

\- Mmm entiendo si de algo te sirve yo ayer saque unos apuntos para estudiar ahora en el descanso si quieres podemos repasar juntas ya que también le dije a Mizuki

-Enserio, gracias Hinata te lo agradezco

-No hay de que para eso son las amigas- y le brinda una tierna sonrisa

\- Hinata y donde esta Mizuki?

-Ah, ella se fue al baño pues en el camino se puso a llorar porque no sabía qué hacer respecto al examen y pues yo para calmarla le dije que yo la iba a ayudar entonces por eso se fue a organizar

En la puerta se asomaba el maestro Kakashi- Buenos Dias alumnos

-Humm buenos días, ya hemos perdido casi media clase sin usted maestro Kakashi

-Lo siento Lee es que en el camino me puse a ayudar a una señora que parecía perdida

-Sí, Si maestro Kakashi la misma rutina de siempre…

En otro lugar…

NO PUEDE SER porque me tuve que tomar esa leche, así de dormido estaba que no leí bien la fecha de vencimiento que horror, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi-decía esto mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño- temo que hoy no podre ir a la escuela – lo decía con lamento y a la vez no porque se salvaría de el examen que harían hoy ya que no se había tomado el tiempo ni de coger el libro para repasar…

BUENO CREO QUE AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS LES PIDO POR TENER ESTE ENOOOORME RETRASO AL SUBIR ESTE CAP PUES TUBE UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS COMO YA LES EXPLIQUE Y UNA COSA MAS PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN ENTRAR A MI PAGINA ME ENCUENTRAN COMO Neko-chan Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW Y ME DICEN QUE TAL LES PARECIO, ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y SI LES GUSTARIA QUE LE AÑADA ALGO SOLO DIGANMELO QUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR HACERLO BUENO ME DESPIDO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


End file.
